elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Beledath
Pre-Dark Age Also known as "Beledath the Corrupted". Beledath quickly learned of the historical events that occurred during ''Elder Dragon Tharos’'' rage and soon after humanity had turned against him. He once was beloved by many races and kings until the day humanity looked at the dragons as a threat to their survival. After driving Beledath out from his home amongst the kings of the land, they banished him from the ''Material Plane'' to the ''Underworld''. Soon after his banishment, the cities began to decay for Beledath wasn't around to upkeep the magical aura that transmuted the land into a wondrous place. Death and disease soon followed the blight, for which ''Elder Dragon Dulath'' reaped his prey with lively enthusiasm. Dark Age Beledath made a home within the Underworld after being banished by humanity with Dulath’s blessing. While staying in the underworld for years, Beledath became afflicted with madness. He began to desire gold and silver above everything else and even transmuted the rotted underground soil into gold coins and lavish jewelry. ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'', ''Calirius'', ''Chokoff'', and ''Ealrith'' traveled into the Underworld and uprooted Beledath from his home. Zurrath and Beledath performed a mighty duel while ascending to the Material Plane through ''Dulath’s Gate''. ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' attempted to stop Zurrath and his companions, but failed. Eventually Zurrath overcame Beledath and forced him out of the Underworld and together they flew through Dulath’s Gate to reach the Material Plane. Beledath was still afflicted with a tremendous amount of madness and spent the next few weeks recuperating with the help of ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil''. After being relieved of his immediate madness, Beledath flexes between a human form and his dragon form with his transmutation magic and has agreed to help Zurrath with his quest to restore ''Elder Dragon Venia'' from her adamantine imprisonment. Upon joining Zurrath’s quest, Beledath was quickly charged with assisting ''Yestow'' in obtaining druidic artifacts in Chokoff’s stead. After Beledath disposed of the magical seal locking the artifacts, Yestow guided Zurrath and his companions across the wilderness of ''Therinox''. During their travel, the party became ambushed by a large swarm of undead which attempted to wring out Beledath’s madness once more. Merek was quick to cover Beledath and defended him until eventually escaping the swarm with Zurrath. Beledath eventually made his way to ''Grutsdale'' with Merek and Zurrath where they rejoined the party. Beledath has showed signs of extreme weariness and tiredness ever since the encounter with the undead. Zurrath consistently refers to Beledath’s condition as him overcoming a long term curse. Additionally, Beledath and his companions became banished to ''Celestia'' after defeating ''Myrd'' in a ruined temple. With the help of ''Arthus'' and ''Enwelneth'', they managed to return to the Material Plane by forging government documents to use Celestia’s portals back to their previous location. Afterwards, Beledath and his companions finally reached the mountain range where they believed Venia is located. Beledath and his companions encountered many creatures and traps along their trek of the mountainside Venia resided. During their travels, they met ''Severus Willow'' who joined the party. Once the group reached Venia’s location, they were greeted by ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marowe'' who invited them inside an enormous prismatic barrier that guarded Venia. The group conversed with Lilith for a short time before she sensed Dulath accompanied by a large force of undead descending upon them from the surface. Lilith focused on charging the barrier, but eventually the barrier suffered a vulnerability that allowed a chokepoint for the undead horde to charge through. Arthus, ''Ser Ravyn'', and ''Zavidur Ugadesh'' held the front line while ''Akir Duskwalker'' protected Beledath who was performing a ritual out of sight as Lilith seemingly disapproved of Venia’s restoration. The group was eventually overwhelmed which Halos Panascon revealed himself as the commander who was closely followed by Merek Uhmil. The two mentioned that the Elder Dragon Riders were against Venia’s restoration due to an apocalypse foretold by ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov''. Once Lilith made it apparent that she was in favor of Venia’s restoration, Beledath reverted his human form and became his full fledged elder dragon form. In his new form, he completed the ritual to restore Venia quickly which angered Halos and cursed both Beledath and Lilith. Beledath rescued Zurrath’s companions by having them mount him while he tended to Venia as they ascended to the surface from the underground cavern. After releasing Venia who regained full consciousness, Beledath began flying away from the chaos that remained in the area. After flying Zurrath’s companions to Calnlian, Beledath flew back to the area where Venia was held where he communed with Zurrath one last time. Beledath leaves Zurrath to find a homestead within the Material Plane once more. Beledath attended the third commune of the riders where they discussed strategies in regards to Tiamat's resurgence. After conferring with Merek formerly about the matter, Beledath has pledged his allegiance to the riders that he would aid in thwarting Tiamat's summoning. It was suggested during the commune that Beledath and Zurrath would be needed to also sway Dulath to their side as well.Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon